


Mistletoe

by LeaveSimoAlone



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Mistletoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:42:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28017924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeaveSimoAlone/pseuds/LeaveSimoAlone
Summary: Happy Holidays everyone.I love Broly.
Relationships: Broly (Dragon Ball)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Mistletoe

You look in satisfaction at the living room: garlands, lights, little trinkets and of course a beautiful Christmas tree were making everything so cozy and even if your apartment was very small it looked like the warmest place on earth.  
Speaking of Earth you wondered how Broly would have reacted to his first Christmas: everything was so new to him! You doubted he even knew what a holiday or a festivity was! Poor boy, it wasn’t his fault and honestly you didn’t even want to insist in explaining him stuff: you didn’t want to make him feel stupid even because he was far from that. Broly was a fast learner, a great listener and an excellent executioner.  
It took you only once to explain him how to properly shower and groom himself and which products in your bathroom to use. And to think that you were the one who blushed and felt awkward: the Saiyan simply stared at you and followed your instructions. This attitude kinda freaked you out to be honest: it was obvious that it all came from Broly being used to strictly obey his father’s orders, no matter how cruel they could be.  
You shook your head as if to send away those thoughts that made you angry and protective towards your friend: now it was Christmas time and Broly would have discovered the joy of being with friends, feeling loved and appreciated, and all those good things that were shown in TVand movies.  
Yes, you were determined.  
An hesitant knock at the door made you jump in surprise: you went open and found yourself on the presence of Broly wearing a beanie and a large but still-not-enough-to-fit-him coat, all dotted with snowflakes.   
"Oh you wore the hat!" you chirped, letting him enter and closing the door, leaving the cold outside. You silently celebrated Broly’s quick learning of how to knock a door gently without unhinging it like the first time.  
"Yes " he said taking off the beanie and unleashing his wild black mane. "You told me it was better with the cold."  
"Oh well, yes I mean... But it's not like you have to do something just because I told you to do it!" you chuckled nervously, rubbing the back of your neck.   
Broly looked at you then took off his coat and scarf and hang them on the coat rack, as if he had done it hundreds of times and not just for a few weeks. He was a very polite boy.  
"I like it" he said suddenly, pointing at the black beanie, "it smells like you."  
You blushed till the ends of your hair.  
"B-b-b-b-but oh! Wow! Ahah thank you! Hey, I made hot chocolate!"  
Yes you’d knitted the beanie and the scarf for Broly but that was just because you found nothing of his size in the shops: it wasn’t because you had the biggest crush in the universe for that big lost puppy or anything!  
He wrapped his big hands around the steaming mug, making it look so tiny, and then he closed his eyes, clearly enjoying the warmth on his fingers and the smell of chocolate. He had that little smile on his lips you had grown to love, the same he had when he was calm, happy, the one he had when he told you about Bah for the first time, or when he was remembering a good memory of his childhood.  
"That was good chocolate " he said after drinking it all at once.  
You smiled in pure bliss. He was so innocent.   
"What's that?" he suddenly asked, looking over the kitchen door.  
"Oh nothing, just some mistletoe. I didn’t know where to put it" you said absentmindedly before taking a long sip from your steaming mug.  
"Why you put it up there and on on the ground like the others plants?"  
"Oh, it's just a Christmas tradition."  
"What tradition?"  
"Ehm... Well you hang the mistletoe so than people can go under it and it's said that when you find yourself with someone under the mistletoe you should kiss each other."  
What have you done?  
Broly walked right under the “incriminated” mistletoe - even if considering his height the concept of "under" was relative - and started inspecting it with Curiosity.  
A moment of silence ensued.  
"What's a kiss?"  
You nearly spat out the hot chocolate from your nose. What kind of madness had possessed you to hang that mistletoe?! Now you were in this situation and you had only yourself to blame! Alright, you told yourself, maybe it was time to give the big guy the Talk or at least a preview of it: after all he’d just asked what a kiss was! No need to rush with explanations and details.  
"Well" you began, clearing your throat and walking towards Broly with your arms folded in front of your chest, feigning a confidence you didn’t have, "it's when you touch someone else with your… Uhm… Lips... It's an affectionate and intimate way to express love. There are different type of kisses: you can kiss the forehead or the cheeks of a child, a parent or a friend, there are some men who kiss a woman's hand, but that's not something that happens often really, only with those who are very chivalrous... And then of course the kiss on the lips of a lover, here, end of the story."  
Broly tilted his head.  
You felt your cheeks burning. You tried to lighten the situation.   
"Oh come on, your dad has never kissed you goodnight when you were a kid?" you chuckled.  
You immediately regretted it and silently scolded yourself for being so indelicate. “I am sorry, Broly!”  
Broly kept staring at you with that unreadable gaze of his.  
"I have never received a kiss" he said.  
He looked sad. You felt miserable.  
"Bend over a little" you said as a spark of courage took control of you.   
Broly complied, as always.  
You stiffened your arms close to your body, clenched your fists and raised on tiptoes before placing a little but sincere kiss on Broly's cheek.   
You looked away, playing with the sleeves of your sweater.  
Broly straightened himself out to his normal height and kept a hand on his cheek, a deep blush spreading over his face.  
Oh no, he was so adorable!  
"That was a nice kiss" he said.  
You kept avoiding his gaze.  
"Is this how people kiss under the mistletoe?" he asked innocently.   
"No Broly... That's not how they kiss."  
"How they do it?" he asked looking at you with those big eyes. "They give kisses on the mouth?"  
He blushed more deeply but why you had the impression that he was being adorably and unconsciously sneaky?  
"Oh my goodness" you muttered with a sigh, rubbing your fingers on your forehead and closing your eyes.  
When you opened them the Saiyan was still looking at you like a curious puppy.  
You gestured him to bend over again with a quick movement of your index finger. When he was close enough you took his face in your hands and kissed his mouth.  
It was a chaste but lingering kiss and you marveled at how soft Broly's lips were: he was warm, especially his cheeks, but when he tentatively placed his hands on your waist you pulled away and chuckled in embarrassment. You didn’t know anymore if what you were doing was right: Broly was your friend and he knew nothing of these things! What if you were taking advantage of him? What if this had ruined your friendship? What if he was scared of you now? What if...  
"This kiss was delicious" he said, using the same adjective he always used when he tasted a food or a drink that he liked for the first time.  
His vocabulary wasn't wide but he was making efforts even on that: still, the fact that he used that word in particular, as if he had really tasted you, made you blush. But after all it wasn’t far from the truth...  
"I like mistletoe, this a good tradition. Can I have another kiss?"  
You weren’t sure if your nose hadn’t actually started bleeding at that point because seriously... That guy! What was a poor girl supposed to do?  
You just smiled and blushed and looked at him and then smiled again till your cheeks hurt.  
"Come here big guy!" you said with a ton of voice you didn’t even recognize.  
You kissed him again, only sweet pecks on that lovely mouth, while burying your fingers in his wild black mane; Broly imitated you, placing little wet kisses on your mouth and some even on your cheeks and nose. You chuckled when he pulled you close to make sure you were both perfectly under the mistletoe.  
Feeling bold you tried to deepen the kisses, nibbling Broly's lips to make them open up and shyly darting out your tongue. He seemed to really like it and soon you were clumsily tasting each other, interrupted only by your giggling from time to time. Broly had his strong arms wrapped around you and you felt tiny pressed against his massive chest but you just wanted to melt against his warm toned body like the hot chocolate you both loved so much.   
Maybe hanging that mistletoe hadn’t been a bad idea, after all.

You were humming while you folded the clean laundry, watching from time to time the TV and the boring show they were broadcasting. You turned around to go fetch the rest of the laundry but you yelped in surprise when you found a very close and silent Broly staring down at you.   
"You scared me! Is something wrong?"   
He looked away for a moment and you noticed he was hiding something behind his back. Before you could ask he moved his arm so that he was now holding something over your heads: you looked up and saw mistletoe.   
"We should kiss now" he said.  
He seemed nervous and focused, as if he was trying to put in practice a new technique he had learnt during training.  
You couldn't help smiling widely.   
Oh seriously? Was he aware that you really wanted to devour hi with kisses?  
"Come here" you purred and grabbed the front his shirt to make him bend over so that you could kiss him.

Needless to say, Broly had taken the mistletoe thing a bit too seriously and now you were 99% sure he always carried it with him so that he could took it out every time he wanted a kiss. You let him be: he was adorable and sweet and for being a man who had lived all his life without even seeing a woman you just couldn’t get over how respectful, innocent and polite he was, always asking for permission, always searching for your gaze to be sure he wasn’t annoying you or making you uncomfortable, always waiting for your response to his desperate need for affection and a gentle touch.

The others found it weird but you didn’t care. Let this poor boy carry around the mistletoe if it made him happy. After all, Christmas had made its magic even that year.


End file.
